Phase Rifle
] The Phase Rifle is a new weapon in Conduit 2.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 It is a long range (sniper) rifle that has the ability to shoot through walls after a short "tuning" period. Although the rifle is very powerful, it has several limitations: It can only phase tune targets behind one wall and only if they are not to far away. Also enemy players are alerted if they are being targeted (this can be solved with one of the suit upgrades). This is only gun in the game capable of penetrating the AEGIS Device shield with its phase tunning capabilities, (Note: the Hive Cannon shot and Deatomizer Charge explode on contact with the shield, effectively the same, but deals area damage instead of direct hit, so must be seen as different) although this only seems to happen if the AEGIS user is phase tuned through an object first, simply firing at the shield will result in the shot being caught. Additionaly the Phase Rifle has the most exclusive Suit Upgrades in the game, 3 in total, and all of them can be used at once. For some reason, it has 2 scopes, possibly that one is for sniping and the other is for seeing through walls. In early versions or the game, the rifle featured only one scope, also because of the technical limitations of the Wii, the second scope is not featured in split-screen multiplayer. The Phase Rifle shoots through walls by first tunning to enable through walls functionality, once that is done it simply spawns a new shot on the opposite side of the target wall with the same tragectory as the orriginal. it quite simply continues spawning more shots like this for each wall, enemy, and/or enemy device. (AEGIS Shield, TPC Mine, Widowmaker turret, ect) These new shots each deal double the damage of the original shot fired (+100%) unless caught by AEGIS Device, then it is just the original shot plus the +150% bonus from the shield. (Notice the "+" sign in front of 150% and 100%, this means add those numbers, not multiply, the multiply symbol would be this "x" very similar but still different. A common mathmatical mistake) Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 25,000 Credits An advanced sniper rifle using electromagnetic rails to fire a high caliber round. In scope mode, the round can be tuned to a target up to 10m through physical objects and uses phasing technology to deliver through the blocking terrain. Category: Ballistics Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "Conduit 2's new sniper rifle. An extremely lethal weapon with the ability to see and shoot through walls. A massive high-powered scope allows for an extremely long range" *Clip Size - 3 Rounds *Damage - 75 *Specialized Damage - 120 (Only applies when "Phase Rifle Specialization" is on) *Secondary Fire - Scoped Mode *Headshot Multiplier - +50% Alternate Fire mode (4x Scope) aims and shoots through walls - multiplies damage once fully tuned. The number it is multiplied by is the number of things it hits. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Phase Rifle Specialization (Primary) *Phase Rifle Penetration (Secondary A) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) *Phase Rifle Tuning (Secondary C) Trivia *The Phase Rifle is similar to Resistance's Auger, a Chimeran rifle that fires through walls. Although the Auger is fully automatic. A closer resemblance is with the Rail Driver from the Red Faction series, as both see and shoot through walls, have slow fire rate, and have 3 shots per clip with base 15 reserve. *The Phase Rifle is the weapon of choice of John Adams in his boss battle on Atlantis. *The Phase Rifle features a red laser trail when used by enemies in Conduit 2's Campaign mode and Invasion, making easier for the player to find these snipers. *When collecting ammunition for the Phase Rifle, the kill feed will say 'picked up power cells for Phase Rifle'. This is incorrect because the Phase Rifle is a ballistic weapon and should use 'ammo' not 'power cells'. *Using the scope at the moment a cutscene is triggered will make the game engine render the scene with the green tint of the rifle's scope. *Normaly, the rifle can be found near the end of the China level, but it can be obtained earlier in that mission if Ford jumps from the door of the Mobile Command Unit into a nearby ledge where a sniper was. This also makes possible to skip the AR-C Eclipse for this section of the mission. *The Phaze Rifle is the only gun in Conduit 2 to truelly shoot through walls. However, the Warp Pistol will sometime explode on both sides of walls, but TPC mines aswell as Radiation Grenade attached to allies will also deal damage to the other side of the wall. The AEGIS Device is also capable of damaging enemy players through walls with the use of a simple glitch. *Once the phase rifle is out of ammunition it can still be used to find enemies or other players. References Videos Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons